Not Cursed Anymore
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot. Post episode 2x16 "Wrapped up in death". Kate va a visitar a Rick luego de la mordida del perro y él le pide colaboración con sus curaciones. Espero que les guste!


**Esta fue una idea que me dio "alguien" a quien dedico este fic. Tú sabes, muchas gracias por la idea, espero que esto sea lo que esperabas! Escena derivada el capítulo 2x19 "Wrapped up in death"**

**Not Cursed Anymore**

Kate se removió inquieta frente a la puerta del loft de Rick. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había sucedido ese día… por lo que había sido en broma y por lo que no…

Realmente, él parecía estar bajo los efectos de una maldición o algo por el estilo, aunque ella no creyera en eso directamente…

¿Estaría mal dejarse ver por su casa solo para chequear que estuviese bien? El perro lo había mordido con saña y aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, luego de cerrar el caso, ella lo había visto poco, y había inventado excusas para no ir…

Kate tosió con nerviosismo y no quiso dilatar más el momento. Levantó la mano y tocó el timbre…

Durante un rato, ella no escuchó nada. Y luego escuchó sus pasos.

Cuando él abrió la puerta, ella paseó sus ojos por su figura enfundada en una bata de seda.

-Beckett…- dijo él algo asombrado y complacido.

-Hey, Castle…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír.

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó él sin comprender el porqué de su visita.

-Bueno, solo… quería saber cómo estabas…- dijo ella y bajó la vista nerviosa.

-Estoy bien… ¿por qué estaría mal?

-¿La maldición?- dijo Kate.

-No te preocupes…

-¿Y la mordida?

-Bueno… eso está… un poco mejor…

-Fue peor de lo que dijiste, ¿verdad?

-Un poco… de hecho… estaba por cambiarme el vendaje… acabo de bañarme…

-Bueno…

-¿Quieres pasar?- dijo él y se hizo a un costado.

-No hace falta, si estabas ocupado…

-No… de hecho… ¿te molestaría darme una mano?

-Dime…- dijo ella quitándose la chaqueta mientras él cerraba la puerta.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No te preocupes… dime en que te ayudo…

-Bueno… de hecho… se trata del vendaje…

-El de… ¿la mordida?

-Sí…- dijo él y se sonrojó.

-¿No puedes solo?

-Es muy incómodo… tengo que mirarme al espejo para ver bien y siempre me deja dolor de cuello…

-Bien… dime donde están las cosas…

-Ven… tengo todo en mi habitación…- dijo él y ella lo siguió con algo de timidez.

Entraron a la habitación de él y Kate se quedó prendada de la decoración, era muy él… muy personal, muy masculina, muy cargada de su aroma…

-Bien…- dijo ella y tomó un poco de agua oxigenada y embebió un trozo de algodón, se sentó en la cama.

-Tengo que quitarme la bata…- dijo él y ella se mordió el labio.

-Bueno… adelante… haz lo que tengas que hacer…- dijo ella.

-Aquí vamos…- dijo mientras desanudaba la bata.

Cuando Rick dejó caer la bata, Kate pestañeó sin poder decir nada.

-Castle…- dijo cuando la voz le salió- estás desnudo…

-Te dije que acababa de bañarme… no creí que vendrías…- dijo él y amagó a darse vuelta, desde la posición en que ella estaba, no lo veía en su plenitud, pero lo que podía ver era suficiente para incomodarla…

-No… no te des vuelta…- dijo ella y achicó los ojos con incomodidad.

-Se que soy irresistible, pero concéntrate en la herida…- dijo él.

Kate se volvió a morder el labio y trató de concentrarse. Despegó suavemente la venda que debía cambiar y observó la herida con detenimiento. Era en algunas partes más profunda.

-Fue importante…- dijo ella mirándolo de cerca.

-Sí… fue más de lo que pensé…- dijo él.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella mientras intentaba no tocarlo demasiado.

-Ah…- dijo él y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, impidiendo que siguiera, realmente le dolía.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco…- dijo él.

-Déjame terminar… por favor, Castle…

Él quitó la mano despacio e inspiró hondo al sentir otra vez el algodón. Kate se tomó su tiempo, limpió bien la herida y cuando terminó, colocó la venda…

-Listo…- dijo complacida y cuando él hizo ademán de darse vuelta, desvió la mirada para no mirarlo…

-Gracias…- dijo él sonriendo divertido ante la incomodidad de ella.

Rick se puso la bata y Kate, cuando él giró para acomodarse, tuvo una amplia visión de él y se sonrojó un poco.

-Siento que hayas pasado por esto…- dijo ella cuando él giró para mirarla.

-Bueno… tengo que reconocer que a pesar de la vergüenza que me causa estar desnudo frente a ti… fue bastante estimulante tenerte ahí, cuidándome…

-Castle… hablo en serio…

-Yo también…

-Me refería a todo lo que ocurrió, especialmente lo del perro…

-¿Y lo de la silla?

-Lo siento… solo fue…- dijo ella incómoda y él estiró la mano y tomó la de ella para hacerla levantar.

-Escucha…- dijo él y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de ella mientras se perdía en sus ojos- eso ya pasó… sino, tú no hubieses venido a cuidarme…

-Solo lo hice porque me sentía culpable…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Pero aceptaste cuidar de Alexis en caso de que algo me sucediera…

-Por supuesto…- dijo Kate- tú sabes que la quiero mucho…

-No te preocupes… no me pasará nada…

-¿Acaso crees no seguir teniendo mala suerte?- dijo ella sonriente.

-Yo confío en que mi buena suerte regresó…

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí…- dijo él y se inclinó sobre ella.

Kate lo vio venir y no quiso detenerlo. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder y simplemente, lo necesitaba tanto o más que él. Esos tiempos habían sido duros para ella y a pesar de su aparente apatía, Kate se había dado cuenta de que él era muy importante en su vida…

Sintió sus labios tentativos sobre los de ella y sofocó un suspiro. Rick la besó así durante lo que lo le parecieron siglos. Kate se encontró abrazándolo y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo para obligarlo a profundizar el beso…

Rick movió sus manos hacia la espalda y no pudo evitar la tentación de deslizar sus dedos por debajo de la tela de la camisa para sentir su piel.

Kate suspiró al sentir la calidez de sus dedos y Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo, la fina tela de la bata incapaz de ocultar la reacción corporal de él hacia ella.

Rick abandonó sus labios y se dedicó a besar su cuello. Kate cerró los ojos, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Hueles increíble, Kate…- le dijo y ella se estremeció, sentía una sensibilidad casi dolorosa. Había estado sola demasiado tiempo.

-Castle…- dijo ella en un tono tan grave que no se reconoció la voz.

Rick volvió a besarla para callarla y ella no reaccionó. Los dedos de él se movieron hacia los botones de su camisa y en un par de segundos, él tuvo acceso a su pecho.

La sintió temblar imperceptiblemente y entonces se separó y la miró a los ojos.

-Descubrí que no quiero morirme sin saber lo que es hacerte el amor, Kate…- le dijo y ella asintió, incapaz de hablar.

Rick la despojó de su camisa y desabotonó su pantalón mientras seguía besándola.

Kate se recostó en la cama y lo observó mientras él la acariciaba, con ternura, casi adorándola.

Una vez que no hubo más ropa que los separara, Rick se inclinó sobre ella y la exploró lentamente. Kate pronto se descubrió rogándole que no la dejara de acariciar y cuando el momento llegó, fue muy cuidadosa de no tocar su herida.

Rick cerró los ojos cuando se sintió parte de ella. Kate se preocupó en sentirlo en cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

El momento no fue muy largo, pero sí muy intenso. Luego del clímax, él la mantuvo cerca, había descubierto que adoraba la forma en que sus cuerpos se complementaban…

-¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche?- le preguntó él mientras besaba su pecho momentos más tarde.

-No lo sé, Castle…- dijo ella luego de un suspiro. La realidad era que no quería irse.

-Kate… yo… para mí esto fue muy importante… quiero decir, no sé tú, pero yo lo he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo…

-Bueno… digamos que yo también tenía expectativas… pero no pensé que fuera a ocurrir ahora…- dijo ella con honestidad.

-¿Habrá sido la maldición?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La maldición me hizo darme cuenta de que a veces, no hay que perder tiempo… yo me muero por ti… y voy a hacer lo imposible porque tú aceptes tener una relación conmigo…- dijo él y ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tú… ¿tú quieres una relación?

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé… pensé que te gustaba algo más relajado… sin compromisos…

-¿No quieres ser mi novia, detective Beckett?

-Si te dijera que sí, ¿acaso no saldrías corriendo?

-Por supuesto…- dijo y ella lo miró con desconcierto- a contarle a todo el mundo que la maldición cambió mi vida…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella y la besó entre carcajadas…

Rick no supo nunca que su suerte realmente había cambiado, porque Martha, que había llegado hasta la puerta del loft, de repente recibió una llamada de un viejo "amigo" y salió corriendo a encontrarse con él, evitándoles un momento "complicado"…

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué opinan? Espero que haya sido bueno y no se hayan arrepentido de leerlo. Me gustó mucho este capítulo y siempre quise escribir una historia sobre él! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
